


Consensus

by grassyhyuuga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Daddy Issues, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassyhyuuga/pseuds/grassyhyuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I call it a drabble if it's over a hundred words? Well, if not, this is 148 words of angst. </p><p>"While opinion differed wildly when he was alive, after his death, the consensus was obvious — Hatake Sakumo was a good man."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consensus

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Kakashi, I've never really delved into this part of his history. This was a start.

While opinion differed wildly when he was alive, after his death, the consensus was obvious — Hatake Sakumo was a good man.

With that, most patted themselves on the back for their enlightened mindsets and kept on with their lives, consciences sufficiently assuaged.

A few spared some moments to feel guilt, for their actions or inactions or both. A handful allowed themselves to scatter shreds of pity for the son he had left behind, but only shreds, because wasn't that boy supposed to be a prodigy, and didn't prodigies have it easier than everyone else?

His son agreed, with all of the above. He hadn't been a very good son, more taciturn than supportive, more shinobi than child.

Then again, perhaps that was fair after all, because though Hatake Sakumo was a good man, he hadn't been able to be a good father. (At least, not when it counted.)


End file.
